Sonny with a Chance of a Kiss
by Percabeth95
Summary: Directly after "Guess Who's Coming to Guest Star?" Sonny and Chad get in another argument, but will this one turn out the same as all of the others? Channy one-shot.
1. The Fight

**Okay, I'm sure this has probably been done before, but I wanted to try a SWAC fanfic and this is my first one. Please don't hate me if it's bad!!**

* * *

Sonny entered her dressing room, brushing herself off. "I need some perfume," she muttered. "Stupid pig." She realized her words could apply not only to the pig she had been holding, but to someone else as well. Sonny could not believe Chad had told her she would fall in love with him! Because she had absolutely not fallen in love with him, and was never going to. She also did not care that he had told her "we" would fall in love, not her falling in love with him. And she did not wish he had kissed her instead of the pig. So, when she left her dressing room to go to lunch, she was not nervous one bit.

Of _course_ not.

Settling herself at her table, Sonny noticed out of the corner of her eye that Chad was not looking at her at all. Not complimenting her or insulting her. She _decided_ she preferred the Chad that she didn't have to deal with.

"What are you looking at?" Sonny jumped and saw Tawni sitting down, with Nico and Grady close behind.

"Um, nothing, I was just thinking how glad I was that Chad's leaving me alone." Tawni did not miss the furtive glance Sonny threw at Chad, while Sonny was wondering why Chad would just now leave her alone, after spending so long trying to get her to fall in love with him.

"Sure, Sonny. Of course. Why don't you talk to him?"

Sonny stared at Tawni. "First-why would I care? Second-why would he listen to me? Third-Why would _you_ care?"

Tawni humphed. "I guess I was having a severe bout of caring. You can consider it gone now!"

Sonny raised an eyebrow. "You didn't answer my other questions."

"Whatever, but you don't want to hear the answers." Sonny's other eyebrow went up. "Okay. You would care because you really do like him, and you did before he started this whole you-fall-in-love-with-him thing." Sonny opened her mouth but Tawni continued. "Also, he would listen because he cares. He cares about you even though you don't see it, and he might not see it either." Tawni let her head fall back onto the chair. "That was one bad bout of caring." Realizing something she shrieked and sat up. Quickly. "My hair!"

Sonny was bordering on a smile but had yet to confront Tawni for her words. "Tawni, why would you know so much about this anyway? Plus, all of the things you just said are lies. I don't care about him, and he doesn't care about me. Just give it up already!"

Tawni flipped her hair and smirked. "Well, like, what do you think? I've been wondering when you were gonna, like, kiss him, ever since you met him! And, like, I totally heard his little slip-up before the show. 'We,' Sonny? I mean, like, really, when are you gonna, like, get it in your head?"

Sonny glared at Tawni and turned away, taking a bite of her sandwich. With a grimace, she swallowed it, and stood up. "I'm going to get some water."

Instead of going to a water fountain, Sonny started back to her dressing room. She began to wonder at Tawni's words. She'd been waiting for them to kiss? I mean, how immature is that? And the thing about Chad's words... well, she didn't know about that one, and didn't appreciate Tawni's use of it as a defense.

Approaching her door, Sonny reached for the knob and found it locked. She searched her pockets for her key before remembering she had left it with Tawni. Heaving a great sigh, she made her way back to the cafeteria. She plopped herself into her chair and glared at Tawni. "Can I have my key back now?

Tawni kept a straight face. "No."

Sonny's glare intensified. "Why _not_?"

Nico interjected a few words, though he and Grady had been silent during Tawni and Sonny's last exchange. "Look Sonny, we're tired of you denying yourself over and over, girl! You gotta admit, you were _so_ falling for him. We _all_ agreed on that one."

"Look, even if I had fallen for his little tricks, what's to say I feel the same way now? And what are you saying with the over and over thing?"

Nico nodded. "I rest my case."

Sonny's jaw dropped. "What case? What did I apparently just prove to you? What are you going to be laughing about when I leave, huh? Since when have you all interfered in _my _love life? Ugh!" Sonny as good as threw her chair back, and stormed over to Tawni. "Key, right now, or I go to Marshall for one."

Tawni saw Chad stand, behind Sonny's back, and so was willing to give back the key, doing so with a forced glare.

Sonny turned around and ran straight into Chad. Stepping back, she asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Coming to annoy you," he replied deadpan.

"Okay then," she said and attempted to walk around him. He moved in front of her again. "Can I get through?"

"No."

Sonny was ready to burst. "See, Chad! This is why Tawni is wrong! This is why you annoy me so much. I mean, even when you're not trying to annoy me you annoy me! Tawni was wrong about us and I—" Sonny stopped before she could say anything too embarrassing.

"Really, Sonny, really? Because I happen to think I don't annoy you as much as you say I do. I happen to know that you were scared to kiss me. And I happen to believe I know what Tawni was talking about."

"Really, Chad, really? Good then. Whatever. Fine."

"Fine," Chad said. Sonny still stood a few steps away from him, and she took a step closer when she responded.

"Fine."

"Good," Chad said, taking a step closer to her.

"Good," she replied, drawing closer.

"Are we good?" he asked with another step, now only about a foot away from her.

"Oh, we're—mmph—" Sonny's final step brought her lips to Chad's. At first her brain was screaming, "You're kissing Chad Dylan Cooper!" but then he brought her body flush against his and she just let him take over everything. That is, for two seconds until she heard laughing and high-fiving. Sonny pulled herself away to glare at whoever was being loud. When she saw Tawni and her other friends smiling at her, she realized what she had just done. She wrenched herself out of Chad's arms and ran to her dressing room.

"Well," she murmured in realization, "Chad was right in the first place." She smiled remembering his kiss. "I was always going to fall in love with him."**

* * *

There you go! Good? Bad? Please review and tell me! Also, this is supposed to be a one-shot, but I might add another chapter if you guys ask for it. So please R&R!!!!!**


	2. Making Up

**Okay, here is the second and _final_ installment in this ending. I do not own SWAC, or Sonny, or Chad, unfortunately.**

* * *

"Sonny?"

Chad's voice outside her door shook Sonny from her reverie, her expression fading to horror. She wasn't ready to talk to him yet!

"Um, not now!" she squeaked frantically. She searched for her cell phone, and, finding it in her back pocket(go figure!), she dialed Tawni.

"Sonny, can I talk to you?" Chad called again.

Tawni picked up her phone. "Hello, Tawn—"

"Tawni, in the name of all that is holy, get Chad away from here!" Sonny hissed.

"Why do you want him to leave?" Tawni inquired casually. "I thought you would be inviting him in!"

Chad knocked and Sonny jumped. "Please, Tawni, make it fast," she whispered.

Tawni sighed. "Fine, but I don't really think—"

"Yes, it's a good idea, now goodbye!" Sonny hung up, and checked to make sure her door was locked. That confirmed, she sat on the couch, but winced when Chad called her name again. Forcing herself to stay silent, she let out a sigh of relief when she heard nothing from him for sixty seconds. Sure that he was gone, she got up and started doing anything that would keep her busy. A minute later, she heard the door rattling and froze, but she realized it was the sound of a key unlocking a door, and she knew Tawni was the only one with a key. The door opened and Tawni stepped in, leaving the door open.

"Um, Tawni, can you close the door? I don't want Chad to come in."

Tawni huffed and closed the door. "Why are you avoiding him anyway? You just _kissed_ him! Doesn't your happily ever after come now?"

"Tawni, the reason I'm avoiding him is _because_ I kissed him. _I _kissed _him_! That does not require his wanting to kiss me!"

"He seemed to enjoy it, from what I could see."

Sonny rolled her eyes. "He's a guy, of course he enjoyed it. My point is, now I won't be able to talk to him ever again!" She paused. "It could also be about what happened _because_ of the kiss," she whispered under her breath.

Tawni caught Sonny's words. "What _did_ happen because of it?"

Sonny responded quickly, her voice rising an octave. "Nothing happ—" She lowered her voice. "Nothing happened because of it, where did you get that idea?"

Tawni rolled her eyes. "You, silly, you just said it!"

Sonny sighed. "Fine. You know the whole leading-lady-in-love routine? And how it was supposed to end with a kiss?"

Tawni squealed in excitement. "I knew it! You did fall in love with him!" she practically screamed.

"Tawni, keep your voice down! Someone will hear you."

"It's just, I knew it! I knew it the whole time, that you two were going to fall in love, and go out, and get married, and make lots of Channy babies!"

Sonny forced a laugh. "Yeah, Tawni, you're really funny. You should try out for a comedy show." Tawni missed the sarcasm and screwed her face up in confusion. "The problem is, you missed one little minute detail. You said, '...you two were going to fall in love...' but I don't know that Chad likes me at all!"

Tawni let out a laugh. "Oh, is that all you were worried about? We've seen _him_ paying close attention to _you_ ever since you came on the show. We were just waiting for one of you to say something about it!"

Sonny scoffed at this. "You're joking me. You're lying. Chad Dylan Cooper has _not_ been paying 'close attention' to me since I joined So Random!. You're making this up so I won't bother you with relationship problems. I think the only attention he's been paying to me is the arguing kind."

"You mean all that flirting you two do?" Sonny began to stammer out a comeback, but Tawni ignored her. "It's so cute, but that's not what's important. Why would he have come to rescue you during my date last week if he didn't care? Why did he get you an audition for that Fashion-freak-a movie? And during the filming thing about his movie, he complimented your hair. Why would he do that, or take you to Lookout Mountain, or come to your prom if he didn't care? Why would he go on a fake date with you? And why did he pretend to be your fan after I stole your mail?"

By the end of Tawni's rant, Sonny's jaw was dropped. "Uh, okay, uh," she began to count on her fingers, "he came to rescue me because who wouldn't save someone who sounded like they were dying? Don't answer that! He got me an audition because... well, I'll get back to that one. He didn't have to care to think my hair looked cute that day. He took me to Lookout Mountain because he was up for some adventure, because he was actually using Bigfoot to break up Marshall and Ms. Bitterman. He came to my prom because everyone else was going. He went on a fake date with me because... yeah I don't know that one either. And how did you know he pretended to be Eric?"

Tawni smirked. "I do have eyes and ears, Sonny, and I actually do use them sometimes! So what about those three things you couldn't think of anything for? What reason except that he cares?"

Sonny sighed. "Tawni, I can't do this right now. I just want to go hide in a hole away from Chad Dylan Cooper for the rest of my life."

"Why? If he cares, isn't that reason enough to _not_ have to stay away?" Sonny shook her head in disbelief, and a knock came on the door. Tawni got up to answer, and behind Sonny's back she put a finger to her lips to tell the visitor to stay quiet. "Sonny, dear," she called in an overly sweet voice, "can you come here for a minute?"

If she had been thinking straight, Sonny wouldn't have gone to the door, but in her love-befuddled state, she got up. She was in front of the doorway before she realized Chad was waiting outside her dressing room. Unable to turn around, Sonny fell instead, pushed by Tawni, right into Chad's arms, with the door slammed behind her.

Sonny tried to pull herself away, but Chad held onto her. "Why are you avoiding me?" She looked everywhere except for Chad as she answered.

"Um, avoiding, what are you talking about?" Her voice had gone into the high pitch she used when in denial, but even without it they both would have known she was lying. Chad continued to hold Sonny's arms and try to get her to look at him.

"Sonny, I came to your dressing room and when I called out, you squeaked something and stayed locked up while I waited for quite a while. Then some of your friends as good as kidnapped me, but let me out a few minutes ago."

Sonny had gasped when he said kidnapped, and when he finished his sentence, she whispered, "I didn't want them to _kidnap_ you..."

"What I want to know is why they felt they had to kidnap me in the first place..."

Sonny turned her head completely away and whispered something inaudible, but at Chad's request she turned back to him and repeated it. "I told them I didn't want to talk to you... I was a-afraid..."

She looked in Chad's eyes and got lost once again. "Is this what you were afraid of, Sonny?" he murmured, and she pulled herself away once again. "Because it just so happens that when you were getting lost in my eyes, I was getting lost in yours. When you yelled at me, I wished you wouldn't. When you caught that pig, I was disappointed I had missed the chance to kiss you." Sonny's breath caught, and she almost began to hyperventilate. "I lied, Sonny, when I said I wasn't falling in love with you. I just wanted you to know that." Chad let Sonny go and turned away, leaving her in shock.

Sonny sprinted back to Chad and pulled him into a kiss. "I didn't want to believe it, but you were right when you said _we'd_ be in love by the end of the day."

Chad had never smiled wider, he decided, as he accompanied Sonny back to the cafeteria.

"Sonny, be my girlfriend?"

Her kiss was all the answer he needed.

* * *

**Yea, they're together! Although I know this doesn't fit with the rest of the episodes that came after, it was fun to imagine!! I may end up writing more SWAC stories, I really like them! R&R please!!!!!**


End file.
